Digimon world Dusk
by shadowsoul135
Summary: Please enjoy this tale of digital fate- i, Shadowsoul135, am your host to this world of: DIGIMON World Dusk (lack of ideas for a summary, sorry) DISCLAIMER: Digimon belongs to Bandai, not me. I only own the idea
1. Chapter 1: The first transmission

The scene opens to a dark room, filled by a desk chair and a massive computer- with multiple screens.

"Welcome everyone"

The desk chair turns around, revealing a man in all black, with glasses. He addresses the audience.

"I'm Shadowsoul135. This is….the closest I'm getting to my actual appearance."

A brief look of worry passes over Shadow's face.

"I know you must be thinking 'what is this?' But rest assured, it's something amazing"

He turns to the screen. A program opens up, data racing by.

"This is a program that I obtained from….a friend. It allows me to scan worlds and search for a specific match. And I've found one."

Shadow clicks some keys, and an image of a sprawling landscape appears on the screen.

"You see, this is the Digital World. Well….one of many- it's one version of a specific one. I searched for one specific one….and I've found it."

He clicks a few more keys, and an image of a boy pops up. He is wearing a purple hoodie, unzipped, black jeans, black trainers, and has a pair of headphones around his neck. He also has a strange device hanging off him like a pendant.

The computer speaks up.

" _Name: Roxas_

 _Age: 16_

 _Partners:_

 _Lunamon_

 _MachGaogamon_

 _Clockmon_

…"

Shadow speaks up again "As you can see, this boy is strong. And yet…"

Shadow thinks for a few seconds.

"Not sure what I was going to say. Oh well" He shrugs.

"I'll stop beating around the bush and start this. Alice, please open the program and run it."

" _Of course, Sir. Running program "Digimon world Dusk"…..syncing with world…._

… _._

 _Connection established. "_

Shadowsoul135 turns back briefly, showing a slight smile in the darkness of the room. "Won't you join me?"

He gestures to the screen as the camera closes in on it

…

X **010101010101** X

( **By the way, bold text within that bar means that I, Shadowsoul135, am talking. Just thought you should know)**

The Camera focuses on a group of people. A woman in a purple jacket and a white skirt is speaking.

"The Union Tournament will soon commence. Night Crow ( **was supposed to be Night Claw-translation error. I'll be referring to them as Night Claw)** cannot allow Light Fang to get the upper hand!"

She nods.

"Before the Normal Tournament tomorrow, I want all of you to practice. I've talked to the Digimon in Thriller Ruins to not interfere with the Practices. So practice freely."

The Digimon next to her spoke up. He looked like a Gallantmon, but with and ethereal white and blue color scheme, instead of the normal white and blue- this signifying him as a ChaosGallantmon.

"As Julia said, we cannot let Light Fang defeat Night Claw in the tournament tomorrow, no matter what! Don't forget that! Now get into your teams and begin training."

A boy in all blue and purple spoke up, addressing two others. "Roxas, Dorothy! Let's train farther in!"

The girl, Dorothy, spoke up. She was wearing a dark steel blue dress, and a purple scarf. She had aqua hair. "Why Newton? This spot is fine." She turned to the last person- **that's Roxas** -and spoke to him. "Roxas, don't you agree? Hey?"

Newton retorted. "NO! It's not good enough! We're training secretly to beat Light Fang!"

Dorothy snapped. "Fine! Let's go Roxas"

Roxas nodded.

The Three walked into the ruins. "They might still see us! Let's go in farther! We should train at the farthest point!" Newton ran off, and exasperated Dorothy and amused Roxas following.

"Maybe we should go in farther…." Newton looked around and saw a man with spiky red hair, a black leather jacket and black pants. "Raigo the Gold tamer is there ( **Then who's caring care of DarkMOON if neither the chief or her second are there? O.o** )"

"Guess this is as far as we go. Roxas, lets fight!"

"I'll referee." Dorothy walked to one side.

"Kokuwamon, realize!" Newton realized a Kokuwamon.

Roxas spoke up "Lunara, Realize! Maverick, Realize! Chrono, Realize!"

A Lunamon (Lunara), MachGaogamon (Maverick), and Clockmon (Chrono) were realized, and the three looked ready for battle.

"Roxas, your using a ROOKIE in the tournament?!"

"You say this like she couldn't beat you flat" Roxas sounded smug. "Maverick, Chrono, could you..?

"Of course, Sir. Good luck, Lunara" Maverick did a slight bow.

"Show em who's boss, Lunara!" Chrono cheered his longtime friend.

"Thanks guys!" Lunara grinned, before focusing on the fight.

Kokuwamon charged at Lunamon.

"Too easy." Lunamon gave a devilish smirk. "Shadow claw!"

Lunara dodged, and hit Kokuwamon, and the machine bug twitched, as the blow had poisoned him.

"Aaaand she's ended this."

Lunara charged and hit the bug once more, ending the fight.

Lunara puffed up her chest, proud. "Too easy."

Roxas walked over to Newton "Newton, you need a better digimon….or one that's better trained. Didn't you JUST convert him?"

Dorothy sighed. "Newton…."

Newton was about to retort-

The entire area shook.

"Watch it, guys, there's something else here." Roxas looked around, his Digimon battle ready.

A Vilemon warped in "I'll rip you in two!"

"Not if I do so first!" Chrono jumped in front, blasting off a sonic voice, defeating the dark digimon.

"Maverick~! I wanted to do something!" Lunara whined. She was only a Rookie, while her (best) friends were Champion and Ultimate, respectively. She didn't want to feel like she was holding Roxas back- her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Sorry Luna. I forgot you're underleveled"

As Lunara began to berate her friend- she was surprisingly scary when she needed for such a small and cute creature- Roxas looked at his team "you ok?"

"I twisted my ankle…ouch."

Dorothy sighed. "I'll fix him up. You go tell Chief Julia about this please?"

"Right" Roxas nodded. "Let's go you three. Luna can berate Mav later. Although could you two please let her fight? I want to see her champion form- and also I'm tired of her snapping at you, Maverick."

"Of course Sir. I'll stay back "Maverick bowed.

"This has been happening since Mavvy digivolved last month…Mon dieu." Chrono sighed.

…

Roxas stopped, seeing two boys- one with a backwards cap, one with a bandana, and a girl with large puffy pigtails. ( **They are….hard to see. Sorry.** )

"Darn…what are they…" The boy with the cap, Ponch, groaned.

"This doesn't look good! Help! Someone!" the other boy, Gutts, cried out.

Roxas ran up, Lunara already attacking the Vilemon.

Once the Vilemon had been dispatched, the girl, Barone, spoke up "Thanks Roxas."

"Welcome. I'll tell the Chief about this. Behind you!"

Gutts Realized his Volcamon. "Payback time!"

…

"Hmm….ChaosGallantmon, you look bored?"

"Didn't even break up a sweat. But why did the Vilemon attack? They looked like they were being controlled…"

"Yes, but by who..?" Julia looked left. There was a figure in a red cloak, watching them. He laughed, and warped away.

Julia looked concerned. "Who was that?"

ChaosGallantmon shrugged. "No idea"

"Chief Julia! ChaosGallantmon!"

"Roxas!" Julia looked surprised. "Are you ok? And everyone else?!"

"Yes, Chief, Those Vilemon were extremely weak."

"Alright. You look tired. You may go home, after you've informed everyone else the same,"

"Thanks Chief"

…

…

"Welcome Back, Roxas!" The Digimon greeted was a small mouse/doll- thing. He smiled at his Tamer.

"Yes, Phascomon. How's things here?"

"Fine. I'm proud to be your NaviDigimon."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna eat and get to bed."

Lunara hopped on his arm "For victory at the tournament tomorrow!"

"For Victory!" Came from the three inhabitants and the two in the Digivice around Roxas's neck.

X **0101010101** X

Shadow is munching on a donut, and notices the transmission is done.

"Whoops! I got hungry, and this was about to go stale, so….."

He shrugs, and looks straight forward.

"How did you like this? Interesting?"

He grins, evilly.

"I'll be giving new transmission every week, so check back weekly!"

He taps some keys.

"Also working on something. I noticed some data anomalies and I'd like to figure out what they are. Hopefully I've have found them by next week."

Shadow grimaces, eye twitching.

"I hope it something good, like a new digimon…..and not a virus. The Scan program is rather delicate."

He looks back at the reader.

"I hope yo enjoyed this first installment, and please check back next week when Roxas takes on the Normal tournament- and meets a rival…."

He glances at the screen slightly.

"…and maybe someone else."

He turns to the reader, smiling, finishing his donut.

'This is Shadowsoul135, signing out!'


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament

The scene once again shows the dark room…..but the chair is empty.

A crash is heard

"I did that, Mother! In the middle of something here!"

Shadowsoul135 stumbles onscreen, glasses askew and looking rather flustered.

"The Scan program I may have, but I'm still a high school student with chores to do….*sigh*"

He sits down, regaining some composure and loads up the program.

" _Starting sync progress…"_

"Well, while its doing that, I'll talk a bit."

'I've found some of the data anomalies….but I'll show one at the end. The others…..might spoil something that I'd rather not spoil. It will bring QUITE the element of shock. Hehe…"

Shadow grins, eyes briefly flashing red

"Oh would you-

" _Sync complete. Sending transmission"_

"What good timing. Let's start"

….

X **010101010101** X

Newton is in a large, brightly colored hall, Digimon starting around, talking. He looks at his watch "Roxas, you're late! What is he doing?!"

He groans, "Come on, your doing so well…You're the winner of Group A of the Normal Tournament. Don't waste it. Hurry up, Roxas!"

…

"CRAP! I'm late!" Roxas is rushing to the warp gate, his digimon behind him.

"Told you we should have gone to bed earlier." Lunara scoffed.

"I did! You know that I have trouble sleeping!" Roxas retorted, his headphones bouncing as he ran.

"Less talking, more rushing!" Chrono snapped.

…

"We made it…"

"I think Chief Julia is mad at us…"

"Luna, shush."

Roxas stopped short, recalling his three Digimon as he noticed Chief Julia talking to a man in light clothing and a red headband. There was an angelic Digimon-Ophanimon- With him, talking to ChaosGallantmon.

"Roxas, over here." Julia motioned him to come over.

"Hello, Chief Julia, Chief Glare, ChaosGallantmon, Ophanimon." Roxas bowed respectfully to the Chiefs and their partners.

"I saw your earlier matches. They were quite something. However, Warde is no slouch either."

"Warde, Chief Glare?" Roxas tilted his head.

"Yes, that's me." A boy in a brown jacket, blue shorts, wearing a red scarf around his neck and goggles on his head, walked up. He had a Digivice hanging from his neck, like Roxas.

"Oh, you're the winner the Group A, Roxas of Night claw!" the boy, Warde, smiled.

"Then I guess your Warde, winner of Group B?" Roxas asked.

Warde nodded.

"Well, the next match is the final match of the Normal tournament. I look forward to it!" Glare spoke up.

The two boys looked at each other and smirked, each seeing a desire to win in the other.

…

"Welcome everyone to the final match of the Normal Tournament! It's Warde, the Group B champ, of Light Fang versus Roxas, the Group A champ, of Night Claw! ARE! YOU! READY!?"

A deafening roar went up.

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!"

"Lunara, Chrono, Maverick, REALIZE!"

"Flare, Solaris, Shimmer, REALIZE!"

The two summoned their Digimon, Warde having a Coronamon (Flare), Rizegreymon (Solaris), and Angwemon (Shimmer).

"Ha! Both contestants are using Rookies? I think we know who's going own first!" The referee/announcer stated.

"You say this like Lunara didn't do most of the work."

"Don't discredit Flare just because he's a Rookie!"

The….R/A ( **easier to use that** ) was speechless for a second, then recovered his composure, "Right. Tamers, ARE YOU READY?"

"Let the final match of the Normal Tournament….BEGIN!" * **Ding!***

"Maverick, Gaoga Tornado on the whole area!"

"Sir, yes sir! Gaoga Tornado!"

The entire battlefield was covered in biting winds, creating a thick barrier, as Maverick maintained the Tornado.

…

Shimmer glanced around, trying to find ANYONE. "What's going on?"

"This is formation: Wind Barrier. Its purpose is used to cause confusion- although it means Mavvy is outta the battle til Roxas says stop."

Shimmer turned around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"You're a cutie. Oh well. CHRONO BREAKER!"

Shimmer suddenly was truck from all sides, severely wounded by Chrono's 'Chrono Breaker' attack.

"Celestial Arrow!" She'd pinpointed him, and now he was through.

"Nope. Try again. Or not."

Shimmer turned around and was presented with a faceful of Chrono's clockhammer before…

Nothing.

…

"Holy shoot!" "Holy shoot!" "Holy shoot!"

Flare fired randomly; where was that chick anyway?

"Wow. You're bad at this." *giggle*

"Holy shoot!"

"Heh. Give up. I may enjoy a hunt, but…."

Lunara's voice was coming from everywhere; WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?!

"You've grown stale!"

Flare turned around, faced with an evilly grinning Lunara, Her claws laced in darkness. "Ah cra-"

"SHADOW CLAW!"

…

"The….the entire battlefield has been covered in wind for over 5 minutes! Just how strong is Roxas's MachGaogamon anyway?!" The announcer was extremely flustered.

Pulsa of Light Fang remarked, "Dammit! Warde can't fight like this! He can't see anything! It's a dirty tactic!"

Newton remarked, "Not really. Roxas analyzed his opponent, and figured out that his one weakness is that if Warde can't see his Digimon, they're screwed. They need orders from him to fight effectively as a team"

"WHAT! That's cheap!"

Dorothy spoke up "Not really. Roxas's team are very good at individual battles.

Komachi, who was part of Warde and Pulsa's team, asked, "So….can they not fight as a group?"

Dorothy responded, "No, they can- but they've been training with Roxas for a very long time. Sometimes they don't even need to speak to understand one another."

Komachi asked, a bit fearfully, "How…how long?"

"4 years."

"…"

"WHAT!?"

…

Roxas checked his Digivice. 8 minutes. That was the time that Chrono and Lunara said it would take. "Maverick, stop!"

"Sir!"

As Maverick released his Gaoga Tornado, the battlefield was uncovered, revealing…

"Amazing! Both Coronamon and Angwemon have been defeated! Meanwhile, while both Rizegreymon and MachGaogamon looked tired, Lunamon and Clockmon look completely fine!"

Warde snapped, "How?! They were in gale force winds!?"

Roxas replied, "We've been training this formation specifically to beat you."

"Huh?"

"I could tell that you would be the biggest threat, so I studied your battle style and took appropriate measures."

Roxas grinned, "Chrono, Lunara, Finish this."

"With pleasure! CHRONO BREAKER!"

"Too easy. DARK CRUSHER!"

…

"Thank you for the great match, Roxas. I can tell you and Warde will be good rivals."

"T-thank you, Chief Glare."

As Glare and Ophanimon walked off, Julia turned to Roxas. "Roxas. As a reward for beating the Normal tournament, I've sent you a gift. It's-"Chief Julia stopped, noticing a figure walking off….a figure in a red cloak.

"Roxas! Follow me!"

"Yes Chief Julia!"

The three ran to the entrance of the Digicoliseum, and cornered the mystery figure with Glare, Ophanimon, and the two Knightchessmon on duty.

The White KChessmon spoke up, addressing the figure, "You shady character!"

His Black counterpart continued, "Settle down!"

Julia muttered, "He's the same ones from Thriller Ruins..."

Glare…glared ( **awkward..**.)" What's going on?"

The figure cackled, before disappearing.

Glare turned to Julia, "Chief Julia….have you met that guy before…?"

'Yes, there was incident the other day at Thriller Ruins; the Digimon went crazy, and he was there."

"I see. I wonder who he is…"

"I don't know. It's as if he's watching us…There's also been strange activity on the server….I'm worried about DarkMOON City…."

Julia turned to Roxas. Could you come to the union room once we get back? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Understood, Chief Julia."

…

The two- and ChaosGallantmon- were in the union room, along with a fashionably dressed girl with auburn hair and a young man with all purple clothes and matching hair.

"Sukikyo, Kakumi, your dismissed. Roxas, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Understood, Chief Julia!" Three voices rang out.

As the two Bronze tamers left, Julia turned to Roxas. "Roxas, do you remember the figure at Thriller Ruins?"

"The one who cause the Vilemon to go haywire? Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"I'm worried that he may do such a thing at the tournament. If he does it there…" Julia sounded worried.

Roxas nodded. "Yes. It would be a disaster."

ChaosGallantmon spoke up, "Glare seemed to know him. There was a look of recognition on his face."

"Really? I'll have to ask him later about it." Julia looked at Roxas. "That is all. Dismissed."

"Understood, Chief Julia."

As Roxas left the Union Room, he got a message on his Digivice. It read:

 _Saw you at the Tournament. Great job! That strategy I brought up worked well, huh?_

He texted back: _Yeah, it worked great. The guy I fought-Warde-was completely out of it! Thanks!_

He started walking back to his Tamer home, and got a reply:

 _Wanna do a Quest tomorrow? I'm bored, and so is everyone else._

He smirked, and texted: _Cause you lost in the second round._

Reply: _ROXAS! Just answer the bloody question!_

Text: _Of course, Lils. Lunara wants to talk to Aqua some more._

Reply: _Yay! See ya tomorrow, Roxie~_

Text: _You know I hate that nickname, Lils._

Reply: _It's why I do it, silly. Meet you tomorrow in front of the Home warp at 1?_

Text; _Can do, Lils. See ya!_

Reply: _Bye~_

Roxas had reached the Tamer home warp by then, and typed in the code for his.

As he got back, Phascomon came up, "Roxas! As a reward for beating the Normal Tournament, you got a Farm island Card!"

"Well that's Extremely useful."

"Yes! I can't wait!" Phascomon said, returning to his computer.

"Lunara, Maverick, Chrono, Realize."

"So what's up, Roxas?" Lunara asked.

"Lilly text ya, Boss?" Chrono questioned.

Roxas grinned. "Yep, were meeting her at the Home warp at 1 tomorrow"

"Ah, a chance to train with Ymir. Yes." Maverick, in his Gaomon form, cheered.

"Ya two are always goin' at it, Mavvy…" Chrono sighed.

"He is a good training partner."

"Alright, alright, stop busting your balls. I need my beauty sleep, airheads." Lunara, cranky, snapped.

"She's right. Let get some sleep. We need it, if Lils is like her usual teasing self..." Roxas said, sighing.

As they went to bed, little did they know what would be happening tomorrow would forever change their lives.

X **010101010101** X

Shadow turned to the viewer, excited.

"Well then. I was thinking that I would have to hide this, but…well…there's someone else in this picture. Who?

He grinned.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Standing up, he bowed.

"I hope you enjoyed this transmission. This has been-

 **Brzt!***

A figure that looks like Vivi from FF9 walks onto the blank screen.

Hi. I'm Shadowsoul135. The Shadow OUTSIDE of this…

He looks up

Story. To explain what happened at the end there, I always planned to have a female D…

He glares

One sec….why does the official term for "secondary protagonist" hafta be so long and confusing….

*tip, tap*

A female Deuterogamist in this story. However…that texting was spur of the moment. I planned for Roxas to know zip about her, but I figured that had been done to death.

Who is She? You'll find out…actually next chapter. After the big fight with the blob of….purple energy…pretty sure that's the Mystic Energy/Grimmon in a less condensed form thou…

He groans.

Getting off topic. Point is, this female Deuterogamist was planned from the start. I hope you enjoy this story, and thanks!

Whenever/ if I get reviews…hate being an unknown writer…

He shakes his head, and smiles

"This has been Shadowsoul135, Signing Out!"


End file.
